blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Team Gaming Force Episode 4: Sonic and Geo meet the Classics
Rules *Do not screw up with the plot by putting any fanon characters in here. *The villians will not be in all episodes. *No going around a scene just because of something dealing with you. (Ex. You do some thing or say something about Amy dieing or turning evil because she's your favorite character.) Heroes (Yess these are all Canon Characters) Sonic (Apallo) Silver (Apallo) Shadow (Apallo) Megaman (Apallo) Rouge (not the bat) (Apallo) Harp Note Tails AcidAce Knuckles Blaze Luna (Apallo) Bud Zack Tia Jack Cream Vector Charmy Espio Mario (Apallo) Luigi (Apallo) Bad Guys Dr. Eggman Mr. King Joker Tails Doll Tails Doll Red Tails Doll Blue Negaman HarpieNote ToxicAce Blade Bowser Part One: Mario's Addiction Mario is watching the "Pretty Girl Show" Sonic, Geo, Solo and , Ace walk in ready to play Brawl Sonic: Mario. Mario: What? Sonic: It's time for us to play brawl! Mario: F*ck off Sonic, my house my tv, my rules! -ding dong- Luigi: Hello? Bud: We need help Zack: Tia and Jack have been captured Ace: -rushes in- Ace: Hurry, we gotta find them! Mario: Screw off! Dan: Jeez, this is worse than the time Sonic used a power star! *flashback* Sonic: I wonder what is in Mario's room? Oh My God, it's a power star! I wonder what it does? *absorbs it* *super fast talking* Whee, whee, whee, so much fun, whee, oh wat does this button do? *in the city * Terrorist: The WTF is almost set. Terrorist 2: Why is is active? Terrorist 1: What da fu..*boomm* -flash back- Silver: Shadow! Shadow! Sha. Shadow: Dammit Silver! What the hell do you want now?! Silver: I just came to say that we were gonna go kick some ass again today. I'm gonna leave now. Mario: *presses a button which locks down the house* No one is leaving this house until I have finished this Pretty Girl Show marathon! Dan: and how long will that last for? Mario: A week. Everybody: What, no way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bean: We are sorry to interupt this Marathon of the Pretty Girl Show But it has been canceled due to the porographic clips of the females. We are sorry. Mario: *red in the face* WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan: Can we go now? Mario: *sigh* Yes. *presses the button, getting them out of lock down! Ace: Yes, now lets go save Jack and Tia!!!! Sonic: Wait, dont you think this is too exposing. Shadow: Sonic, are you a retard? You don't even wear pants in the first place. Sonic: Not like that. I ment that King and Eggman are out there. Dan: So? You don't even care when you were versusing Eggman before, you've faced plently of things that are stronger, tougher, fast and smarter than those two *ssholes! Geo: Im thinking now King is my Dr. Wily. Dan: Imagine that! *Flashback that hasn't happened yet* Mr King: I have a confession to make! I'm really *screen goes black for a second* Dr Wily* Eggman: *Girls scream, then faints* -scene end- Sonic: Naaa he's much like Eggman but more twisted. I mean, using orphans to do horriable things, making your self into a Wisard. Attemping to tak controll of a Comet that is able to kill almost 80% of the planet. Dude. the only thing Eggman has done that was that serious what when he used The Emeralds to break the planet up Geo: So that was your villian! I just thought that Luna as Playing Karma Camelon at full Blast -gag scene- Luna: Ok hit it -the song starts playing- -in space- Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAa! Eggman: Fire! the song and the lazer both mess uo the planet -gag scene end- Act 2: Sonic and Megaman Generations Sonic: Ok. Where are they Bud: Im hungry can we go to Burger King. Zack: Um, um,um,um,um,um,um,um,um,um,.......wind! Bud: Yes! Burger King! Annocement speaker: There is one last burger availble at Burger King! One burger at Burger King! Bud: I'ma coming! *he finds a silver hedgehog in line* Silver: YES! The last burger instock until tomorrow! Bud: -Darth vader's Legendary- Noooooooooooo! Sonic: Hey Geo, Let's Not Save them. Geo: Save who, the burger and Bud sanity, or Jack and Tia? Silver: *eats the burger* Geo: Um Bud's sanity or Jack and Tia. Sonic: Jack and Tia. Because Rmemeber what Metal Sonic Did to u, Geo: He copied my data, ohhhhhh Sonic: Well want do u wnt to do now? -we some how need for them to go into the past- Boom! Luigi: Maaarrriiooooooo! Shadow: Silver! Get Back here! Oh no! Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chaos Rift occurs and sends them back in time* *they appear sometime during the first episode* Dan: Where are we? *sees himself about to knock door in the first episode* Shadow: Hey Where did Sonic and Geo Go? In Green Hill Zone Sonic: Hey this is Green Hill! Wait. Green Hill? Oh No! Not again! Geo: Why are you nervious? Sonic: Quick hide me! Geo: Why? Sonic: This is just like in Generations. And i dont want to cause a paraodx again. Geo: Paradoxes are messed up. Classic Sonic: -runs up to Modern Sonic- :) Sonic:*Eyes wide with fear* RUN! *Runs for his life!* Geo: *runs after him* Robotnick: PINGAS! -notices the two sonics- Why!? Why?! Why?! Geo: Fat man alert! FAT MAN ALERT!!!!!!! Hide your children!!!! Sonic: You don't have kids. Geo: Oh yeah! Heh heh, I forgot. Classic Sonic: -sound clip- That's No Good. Sonic: Whats no good, Classic? Classic Sonic: ((Voice Clip)) Robutnick! Is No Good! Geo: Are you obsessed with Eggman? Classic Sonic: No Geo: Cause, he (Eggman) seems to be obsessed with you Modern Sonic: Dudu do not say that. Geo: Why? Sonic: Because rember who he becomes in the future. Geo: Mabye i should kill of a certi some one's family.. Classic Megaman: Woah. Category:STGF Category:Series Category:Apallo's Series